It Was All A Lie!
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: Robbie realized everything he had built with Jade wasn't truly real for her as it was for him. Rade. With hints of Bade. Rated for language


It Was All A Lie?!: A Rade/Bade Drabble

"Aurora Kendall Shapiro! Get back here right now!" Robbie smiled at his wife chasing their three year old around the house.

Life since Hollywood Arts had been perfect. Not only did he get a role on Glee out of it. He also got his wife Jade, best friend Beck and his sisters, or at least that's what he calls them, Tori and Cat.

What people dont know was he already had a child before high school. Well sister who he raised.

Both of his daughters are beautiful. Rora is the spitting image of her mother. Nevaeh got his light colored hair and goofy personality.

"Hey Dad." he heard his oldest say.

"Hey sweetie where have you been?" Rob was curious he hadn't seen the girl all day.

"I met Beck for breakfast and we had played video games. He left at noon. Said he had a lunch date. I spent the rest of the day with Cat." Nevaeh sighed hoping he wouldn't make the connection and figure out what Beck and Jade were doing.

Nev only knew because her and Beck were inseparable. She had accidentally walked in on them. At first she was mad at them for doing this to Robbie. Nevaeh knew Jade was not happy with him and she did seem happy with Beck.

Nevaeh couldn't judge on love. She was dating a girl. Cat to be exact. And she knew she would do anything to be with the red head. Even if it meant sneaking around because Cat's parents didn't approve. Not that it mattered. Cat was 19 and could do whatever she liked without permission.

Robbie had a confused look on his face. "Jade told me you two were going shopping together."

Nev mentally facepalmed herself. Those two were going to be the death of her. She wished they would let her in on their plan before she would say something that could possibly get them caught.

"Ummm. Mom and I did go shopping but Rina picked me up because Mom had to get Kenny from day care."

Robbie furrowed his eyebrows. "You know something? Rora is an exact replica of Jay."

Nev was confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Robbie chuckled at his daughter's response. "Yes. But she doesn't have one feature of mine whereas you have 6."

"I'm related to you." Once the words had came out, Vaeh covered her mouth. She was wishing she hadn't just said that.

Rob looked at his oldest, shocked. "Are you saying Aurora isn't mine. Only one other person has shown feeling for Jade and that's Beck but that was years ago, right?"

Nevaeh just looked down at her shoes. Trying to avoid her father's gaze at all cost. This was a tell tale sign she was lying or about to lie.

"Aurora isn't mine is she?!". Robbie's voice started to rise, making the young girl flinch. "What the hell is going on between Beck and Jade. And Nevaeh Marie, tell me the truth not something you think I wanna hear."

"They have been secretly dating since graduation. I'm so sorry"

Rob sighed. "So my whole relationship was a lie. Great... We are going to Beck's to get to the bottom of this"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade sat in Beck's house wondering why they were there. Not that she was complaining. She loved getting to see him.

Suddenly Robbie came in with a paper. "Look what I found." He smirked when Jade realized the paper was Aurora's real birth certificate. "Do you want to explain this Jay? Or better yet Beck?"

Nevaeh spoke up from her seat next to Jade. "Daddy! Please stop. We all know you two never had a happy marriage. People can see you have feelings for the annoying brunette Rachel Berry look a like!"

By this point Robbie was beyond pissed. He walked up to the girl and slapped her across the face. "Shut up Nevaeh Marie Shapiro. You caused this! My wife wouldn't have ever cheated on me if you weren't messing up my life! When we get home you are grounded for a long time!" He grabbed her arm tightly and forcefully pulled her off the couch.

"No!". Nev screamed as she ripped her hand from his grasp and started to rub her sore face. "There is NO fucking way I'm going home with you! This isn't the man who raised me! You used to be sweet. Being on that fucking dumbass show has made you a dick! I used to be the most important thing in your life, now it's like I'm your servant!"

With that Rob huffed off, slamming the door behind him.

Nev just collapsed onto her mother's lap. Sobbing while Jade rubbed her back.

Beck hugged both of his girls. While rocking them, he whispered in to Nev's hair. "Shhh. Nevy, baby girl. Mommy and Daddy got you. And we aren't leaving you anytime soon. I promise you that"

Jade smiled and kissed his lips. Beck was an amazing father. Jade was happy she chose to be with him and not Robbie.

Jadelyn Teagan Oliver, Nevaeh Marie Oliver and Aurora Kendall Oliver have a nice ring to them, don't they?


End file.
